


Missed Opportunity

by donnatroy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, bruce doesnt know how to make a damn move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Bruce doesn't know if he should do something about his feelings





	

He would say to Alfred that he doesn’t know why he stayed for so long but that would be a lie. Bruce knows exactly why he stayed at the gala way past the usual amount that he would stay. The reason why he stayed was currently twirling, their hand in his as they separated from him and moved back against his chest.

You laugh, smiling widely up at him as you grab his hand just a little tighter and dance a little out of beat with the slow song that played in the background. You’re tipsy- you both are- and he feels his features spread into a grin, something that had become a rarity these days. 

It’s nice to see him so happy, it’s an attractive feature on him, something that you found that made your heartbeat speed up a little and your face heat up, made you act like a fool in front of him, to wear a mask that said you were indifferent to how he made you feel, like those feelings didn’t exist at all. 

The alcohol you had had to drink was a mistake and you realize that as you stroke his cheek.

“You’re beautiful when you smile,” you whisper, a fond smile playing at your lips as you lean your head against the spanse of his chest. 

He cleared his throat, the tie on his neck suddenly feeling a little too tight against him, his suit becoming snug and each brush of the fabric on his skin setting his skin aflame. This wasn’t how he pictured tonight going at all. He figured the most that would happen would be taking a woman he talked to for five minutes home with him, not getting so close to you.

He wasn’t a man that was led with his feeling- well, that was Batman. Bruce Wayne is a man led by his feelings but god, he wished he wasn’t.

You look up at him when you feel his hand fall a little lower to the small of your back. Your eyes are soft, the skin around your eyes losing the crinkle as your lips drop from the smile to a pout. 

He doesn’t do a damn thing.

He could have kissed you, told you how he felt, anything, but as the music slowly faded out, you pulled away from him. He feels empty when you part from his grip, like he lost a part of him. 

“Goodnight, Bruce.”


End file.
